Regreso a casa
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Una enfermedad silenciosa, una mala combinación con el alcohol, decisiones tomadas al calor de la tristeza y la ira sacarán a Akane del Dojo guiándola por senderos desconocidos y peligrosos. Los caminos pueden llevarte a casa, pero solo tú corazón puede hacerte regresar a tu hogar. ¿Podrá ella llegar? One-shot, alto contenido LEMON, no apto para menores ni gente sensible.


**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados por diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**One-shot realizado especialmente para el grupo de Facebook Ranma 1/2 Latinoamerica.**

**Gracias a las administradoras Claudia, Lélek y Cristina por la titánica labor de llevar tan bien el grupo, poner este tipo de actividades y jalarnos las orejas a todos cuando nos pasamos de la raya.**

**Dedicatoria especial a la fabulosa Kris de Andrómeda, sin ti esto no se hubiera publicado.**

-0-

Ahí estaba ella, con ese hombre invadiendo el recoveco entre sus piernas, sobando sus juveniles pechos, lamiendo su cuello con aplastante lujuria, acariciándola toda con aquellas callosas y fuertes manos, entrando y saliendo frenéticamente, frotándose en ella con locura, y sin embargo, no se sentía plena.

-**_Akane_**\- le susurró sensualmente en el oído- **_Akane_**-.

Nada, no podía sentir nada. A veces se preguntaba si había algo mal en ella, algo que le impidiera disfrutar los encuentros carnales con aquel escultural hombre, con su perfecta fisonomía forjada al calor de los entrenamientos y las duras batallas, algún tipo de condición física que justificara su falta de interés sexual en ese Adonis de oscura cabellera, pero los exámenes físicos no habían revelado nada, el médico que visitó le dijo que ella era perfectamente normal.

Normal, ¿eso que implicaba? No podía ser normal que no disfrutara tener a ese semental en su lecho, no podía ser normal que rehuyera el contacto con él y que si llegaban a tener intimidad solo él obtuviera placer. ¿Acaso nunca fue normal? ¿jamás en su vida había experimentado el éxtasis?

Pero mentía, se mentía a sí misma, sí lo había sentido. Fue aquella vez, cerca de sus 18 años, cuando por primera vez un hombre, _él_, la había tocado de esa manera, cuando con falta de pericia las manos masculinas le habían casi arrancado la ropa de su lugar, cuando ella sin experiencia había definido cada poro de la morena piel con su lengua, fue entonces cuando su dermis se erizó presa de la excitación y lujuria, las ardientes caricias convirtieron sus virginales pechos en objetos de placer, el erecto miembro de él buscó instintivamente hundirse en su hasta entonces intacto centro, la pasión aminoró rápidamente el dolor de aquella brutal invasión para dar paso a una desenfrenada tarde de carnales placeres en la que los cuerpos se expresaron mejor que las palabras; esa tarde donde se mezclaron sentimientos, deseos, anhelos y amor, o eso había creído ella.

Una especie de gruñido la sacó de sus cavilaciones, al fin el joven que la estaba penetrando se había liberado sacudiendo todo su ser en el espasmo orgásmico, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio producto de la mezcla de quitarse el peso de él de encima y de que la tortuosa sesión había finalizado.

-**_Eres magnífica-_** susurró él a su lado, sabiendo ambos que era mentira.

Una suave sonrisa adornó el femenino rostro, ella giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda a su amante y así poder dormir al fin. Antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño sintió la mano del hombre hurgar entre sus pliegues como era costumbre.

Él entrecruzó sus manos por debajo de su cabeza, sabía que algo estaba mal entre ellos dos, siempre lo había sabido, pero era tan egoísta que no le importaba, lo único que tenía sentido es que ahora era de él y de nadie más.

Akane intentó conciliar el sueño, más los recuerdos se empeñaban en asaltar cruelmente su mente, trayendo consigo remordimientos que había creído parte de su pasado. Si tan solo no hubiera ocurrido aquel fatídico encuentro podría haber seguido con su nómada vida como hasta ahora lo había hecho, pero el destino quiso que en aquella remota región se encontraran al que había sido rival de su entonces prometido.

FLASHBACK

A la luz de una viva fogata podían observarse tres siluetas que compartían alimentos en un tenso ambiente, era evidente la molestia del acompañante de la chica Tendo ante el visitante inesperado que habían recibido en su campamento; por su lado, las noticias recibidas no fueron agradables para Akane.

**_-¿Pero estás seguro? ¿cómo… cómo lo sabes?-_** cuestionó incrédula.

-**_Fue lo último que supe antes de salir-_** interpretó la interrogante en los ojos de Akane, por lo que se vio obligado a ahondar en detalles- **_Pasé a visitar a Kasumi para agradecerle todas las atenciones que me brindó mientras viví en Nerima, era lo menos que podía hacer antes de partir de manera definitiva de Japón, fue entonces que me contó que tu padre está muy mal, después de tu… partida, se sumió en una terrible depresión, no sale de su cuarto ni recibe a nadie, Kasumi le deja la comida en la puerta y hay días que ni la toca-_**

Después de otro incómodo silencio roto únicamente por el crepitar del fuego, Akane intentó hablar más fue interrumpida abruptamente por su interlocutor.

-**_No soy quien para preguntarte el por qué de tu partida, debiste tener poderosas razones para abandonar el Dojo, pero ahora, tu familia te necesita_**\- la última frase incomodó visiblemente a la chica, por lo que el joven la recompuso- **_tu padre te necesita-._**

Tras dejar que disimuladas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, se levantó de su improvisado asiento.

-**_Gracias por todo, Mousse. Me retiro, con permiso-_** fue lo último que dijo antes de ingresar a su tienda para dormir.

Los dos hombres que se quedaron se miraron desafiantes, uno a la espera del primer ataque, el otro con vivo rencor en sus ojos.

-**_No sé que es lo que haya pasado entre todos ustedes y ya no me importa, regreso a China para hacerme cargo de mi madre, es lo único que me interesa. Si le dije lo anterior fue porque Kasumi me lo pidió, fue una promesa-_** habló a la defensiva el hombre de gruesos anteojos.

El otro muchacho se levantó de su lugar encaminándose a la "habitación" que compartía con la mujercita.

-**_Será mejor que cuando despierte mañana ya no estés aquí o no respondo_**\- y continuó su camino.

Para cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron las cenizas de la extinta fogata Mousse ya había avanzado media montaña en su camino de regreso a casa.

FIN FLASHBACK

-**_Debo ir-_** dijo sin emoción en la voz.

-**_Pero… pero... ellos… ella… él-_** tartamudeó el joven de morena tez.

-**_Ellos ya no me interesan, me importa mi padre, no puedo dejarlo-_** ante la visible molestia en los ojos de su acompañante se jugó su última carta, depositándole un dulce beso en la mejilla y suplicó- **_por favor-._**

Ella nunca había tenido ese tipo de gestos para con él, nunca lo había mirado con esos ojos, no a él; sabía que lo estaba utilizando pero no importaba, si ella quería ver a su padre irían juntos, ahora tenía quién la defendiera de _ellos_.

-0-

Llegaron al imponente portón del Dojo Tendo antes de que el sol los acompañara. Se detuvieron ante la vieja madera que resguardaba el hogar, ¿hacía cuánto? ¿dos años? No, ya casi eran tres, desde aquel fatídico día que le arruinó la vida; pero pensándolo bien no era que le hubiera arruinado la vida, al contrario, le enseñó que clase de personas eran _ellos_.

Su acompañante la observaba desde hacía rato, percibió como un ligero temblor comenzaba a apoderarse de su frágil y delicado cuerpo, pero él no permitiría que le hicieran daño, no más, que para eso estaba a su lado. Pasó su brazo por encima de los femeninos hombros en un gesto de protección, ella regresó de su letargo acariciando con su mano la de aquel que la escoltaba en mudo agradecimiento y sin más preámbulo entraron.

La casa estaba en penumbras casi en su totalidad, sin embargo, Akane sabía que a esa hora alguien ya había comenzado su jornada, por lo que sin pensarlo se encaminó a la cocina. Ahí estaba, tarareando una vieja melodía que su madre cantaba cuando eran pequeñas, cortando vegetales mientras esperaba que el agua de la cacerola soltara el hervor.

-**_Kasumi_**\- llamó lo más tranquila que pudo.

La aludida se sobresaltó al percibir su nombre proveniente de una voz que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba, dejó el cuchillo que estaba manipulando para poder llevar ambas manos a su pecho; lentamente, esperando que no fuera producto de su imaginación como tantas otras veces le había sucedido, se giró para corroborar la identidad de quien la llamaba. Ahí estaba, su hermana menor, la pequeña que había cuidado desde la muerte de su madre, aquella que una noche de abril abandonó ese hogar sin avisar a nadie, aquella por la que ella y su padre sufrían la muerte en vida al no saber de su destino. Comenzó a escapar de sus ojos una cristalina agua que se había negado a salir.

-**_Akane_**\- habló en un suspiro.

La distancia que las separaba se redujo a nada en menos de un segundo, la hermana mayor atrapó en sus brazos a la otra mujer, estrujándola con una fuerza desconocida.

-**_Akane, eres tú, realmente eres tu-_** sollozaba con alegría.

La abrazada se dejaba hacer, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho que sustituyó al maternal desde su más tierna infancia, sollozando y pidiendo perdón con tal tristeza que a cualquiera se le partiría el corazón. El acompañante solo pudo ser un mudo espectador de la escena, empezaba a sentir que sobraba, el mismo sentimiento que tenía en todo lo que involucraba a Akane; quiso emprender una discreta huida, más los sentidos de la mujer de su vida se habían agudizado con el entrenamiento, por lo que de inmediato notó el movimiento, haciendo que se separara de su querida hermana para serenarse.

-**_Kasumi, disculpa, vengo con alguien_**-

La mayor de las chicas posó su mirada en aquel hombre alto y corpulento sin reconocerlo a primera vista, por lo que necesito unos segundos más para asimilarlo hasta que se unieron las piezas en su mente.

**_-¡Vaya!-_** la sorpresa asomó visiblemente en su rostro, recomponiéndose casi al instante- **_me alegra que no hayas estado sola. Pero por favor, pasen a la estancia, deben estar cansados, en unos momentos les llevaré algo de té y comida-_**

**_-¿Ellos…?-_** no alcanzó a formular la pregunta con visible miedo en sus ojos, siendo interrumpida por su hermana.

-**_No, no están… más tarde hablaremos_**\- dijo en tono maternal.

Cómo si le hubieran quitado una gran roca de encima, el pecho de Akane pudo liberar aquella opresión que sentía, por lo menos, por ahora.

-0-

No se había dado cuenta cuánto añoraba la comida de Kasumi, cuanto extrañaba el cantar de los grillos de su casa, cuanto le hacía falta esa agradable sensación de tener un hogar, de pertenecer, este tiempo fuera había sido un martirio después de todo, si no hubiera sido por _ellos_…

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas para traerla a la realidad, a su actual realidad.

-**_Akane, debes ir a ver a papá_**\- sentenció tristemente la otra mujer- **_él… él… para él ha sido difícil, la sensación de perder a sus dos hijas en un corto periodo de tiempo, ver sus sueños derrumbados en cuestión de días, fue… fue demasiado, más que cuando mamá murió-_**

**_-¿A sus dos… hijas?- _**la aludida no entendió la oración.

-**_No importa ahora_**\- sentenció Kasumi intentando restarle importancia- **_ya habrá tiempo para charlar, lo primordial es que vayas a verlo, por favor llévale su desayuno-._**

La joven miró a su acompañante que había permanecido en silencio desde el arribo al Dojo, este le devolvió una mirada llena de ternura y confianza, tomó su mano y la presionó para hacerle entender que él estaría ahí, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la otra integrante de la familia Tendo.

Tomando aire, la joven de corto cabello se levantó de la mesa para tomar el conocido camino al dormitorio de su padre. En cuanto llegó vio la bandeja con la cena del día anterior intacta, dejó por un momento en una mesa cercana la comida que ella llevaba y tocó a la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar ahora más fuerte con el mismo resultado, insistió nuevamente pero ahora poniendo un poco más de su ya conocida fuerza en el toque.

-**_Si no abres la puerta para comer tendré que derribarla- _**aunque un poco insegura alzó la voz.

Se escucharon rápidos pasos sobre la duela de la habitación, casi de inmediato se abrió abruptamente la puerta, dando la visión de un envejecido Soun Tendo sin afeitar y sucio.

**_-¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé ha vuelto a casa!-_** gritó a todo pulmón para luego apretujarla contra su hediondo cuerpo.

-¡**_Papá! ¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas? Ni yo que he estado en las montañas huelo tan mal_**\- reía la chica gustosa de estar en los brazos de su oloroso progenitor.

_**-¡Mi niña! ¡Mi Akane! ¡Has vuelto! Estás en casa-** _dejó salir en forma de suspiro el alivio del regreso de su amada hija.

**_-Ahora es tiempo de que comas, luego tomarás un baño y te afeitarás ¿si?-_**

**_-Lo que quieras, hija mía, si me prometes que jamás volverás a irte de esa manera soy capaz de viajar hasta la luna misma-_**

No quiso decir nada más, solo tomó con una mano el desayuno y con la otra la cintura de su padre para introducirse juntos al cuarto a cumplir lo dicho.

-0-

No llevaba mucho tiempo que Akane se había retirado de la mesa, Kasumi apenas iba a comenzar a entablar conversación con el visitante cuando se escuchó una voz desde la entrada avisando el arribo de alguien más. De inmediato se puso en alerta el joven, un aura de ira le rodeaba y estaba a punto de explotar, solo esperaba que el recién llegado asomara para dar rienda suelta a su furia.

**_-Buenos días, Kasumi. ¡Ryoga! ¡qué gusto! ¿qué te trae por aquí?-_** la franca sonrisa del heredero Saotome solo dejaba al descubierto su cinismo ante los ojos del aludido.

**_-¡Maldito Ranma!-_** gritó el otro hombre levantándose de inmediato de la mesa para írsele encima a golpes al joven de cabello trenzado.

Con agilidad, el nombrado evitó el ataque con mayor facilidad que en otros tiempos e inmovilizó a Ryoga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**_-Calma, amigo, ¿qué te traes el día de hoy? Tengo años sin verte y así me recibes- _**se burló el joven agredido.

-**_Ryoga trajo a Akane a casa-_** aclaró Kasumi con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

Los azules ojos se abrieron a más no poder de la impresión, debajo de él seguía forcejeando para liberarse el joven Hibiki.

**_-¡Ryoga! ¡Amigo mío! No sé cómo puedo agradecerte, de ver…-_**

La risa hueca y sarcástica del muchacho inundó el ambiente interrumpiendo a Ranma.

**_-¿Agradecerme? Si ese fuera el caso, yo tendría que darte a ti las gracias. Gracias a que eres tan estúpido como para no poder mantener tus pantalones en su lugar, ahora ella está conmigo-_**

**_-¿¡Qué dices?!-_** con expresión furibunda a la vez que incrédula lo giró para verlo de frente.

-**_Lo que oíste, Saotome_**\- respondió Ryoga apretando la mandíbula apenas conteniéndose.

Ranma le dio un increíble golpe directo en la cara noqueándolo de inmediato, justo iba a lanzársele encima cuando una delicada figura se interpuso entre el desfallecido cuerpo y él.

**_-¡Detente!-_** ordenó la dueña de aquel fino semblante que por tanto tiempo buscó- **_¿Acaso no te bastó con el daño que me hiciste como para continuar profanando mi casa?-._**

**_-Akane…-_** apenas salió de los labios de Ranma aquel anhelado nombre.

En cuanto la vio toda la furia se disipó en él, sus ojos se tornaron acuosos y un gesto de alivio adornó su rostro. Intentó acercarse lentamente, como si la chica fuera un animal salvaje que pudiera asustarse con cualquier movimiento brusco, levantó su mano anhelando tocarla, cerciorarse de que era real, más ese gesto fue recibido por un tremendo manotazo que le dejó ardiendo la piel.

**_-¡No me toques! Nunca en tu vida, Ranma, vuelvas a tocarme-_** furia pura emanaba de la boca de Akane.

-**_Hija, cálmate_**\- intervino Soun.

-**_No, tío, está bien, tiene todo el derecho de estar así-_** habló el joven de negra trenza- **_lo mejor será que me vaya-._**

-**_Pero, Ranma…-_**

**_-Esta bien, no se preocupe, creo que lo merezco- _**se dirigió entonces a la iracunda mujer- **_pero regresaré y hablaremos-._**

Más le pareció una amenaza que una sugerencia, había reunido todo el valor que tenía para dedicarle aquellas últimas palabras, no podía contestarle o se delataría, así que Akane optó por girarse para atender a Ryoga. Ranma vio cómo el joven Hibiki era prodigado por la chica, lo que le dolió en el alma pero sabía que debía esperar, todo se aclararía pero era necesario darle un tiempo a Akane, no quería que volviera a huir como hacía tres años, esta vez no lo permitiría, así que salió de la casa.

-0-

Acomodaron lo mejor posible a Ryoga en la estancia, Soun había ido a tomar un largo baño como prometió y las hermanas Tendo tomaban té más tranquilamente.

-**_Akane, hay algo que quiero pedirte-_** habló seria la mayor- **_quiero que le des una oportunidad de hablar a Ranma_**-.

Los castaños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al haber pasado el momento de ira se dio cuenta de cuánto le dolía aún su presencia, su traición.

-**_No creo soportarlo_**\- susurró.

**_-Por favor, es muy importante. Necesitas saber todo, y es él quien debe decírtelo. Sé que lo amas aún-_**

En cuanto escuchó eso, Akane se llevó las manos al pecho como sí con eso pudiera detener las piezas de su roto corazón; haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano intentó recomponerse.

-**_Pero… ahora estoy con Ryoga-_**

**_-Lo sé, pero mereces saber la verdad. Prométeme que le darás una oportunidad para hablar-._**

**_-Pero…-_**

En ese momento, el joven inconsciente comenzó a dar señales de despertar, por lo que Akane se levantó de la mesa para verlo, más antes de que pudiera avanzar, fue detenida por su hermana que le sujetaba la mano.

-**_Promételo_**\- suplicó.

**_-Lo prometo_**\- susurró para evitar ser oída por el varón, disponiéndose a atenderlo de inmediato.

-0-

El día pasó de maravilla, todos convivieron con el gusto de saber a la amada Akane de regreso, y por supuesto, agradeciendo a Ryoga haberla traído sana y salva a casa. Evitaron a toda costa mencionar cualquier cosa del pasado, no valía la pena arruinar la felicidad, sin embargo, la realidad les golpeó en la cara a la hora de irse a dormir.

-**_Akane, he conservado tu habitación como la dejaste, aunque he entrado a limpiar constantemente esperando tu regreso. Ryoga, a ti te preparé la habitación de huéspedes para que puedas descansar-._**

**_-Kasumi, papá, hay algo que no he mencionado hasta ahora_**\- le costaba a la menor de las mujeres hablar con claridad- **_verán, es que… yo… nosotros…-_**

**_-Akane y yo estamos casados_**\- dijo triunfalmente Ryoga.

El asombro se hizo presente de inmediato en el rostro de los familiares, voltearon en seguida buscando alguna sombra de duda o algún indicio de broma en el rostro de Akane, pero ésta sólo mantuvo la mirada fija en su taza de té.

-**_Ambos dormiremos en la habitación de huéspedes, Kasumi_**\- al fin habló la chica de corto cabello después de un tortuoso silencio- **_Gracias. Creo que es momento de retirarnos, con permiso_**-.

La pareja se dirigió al piso superior de la casa dejando a unos incrédulos Soun y Kasumi.

-**_Es más serio de lo que creí-_** se dijo a sí misma la hermana Tendo.

-**_Lo resolveremos, lo importante es que la recuperamos, Kasumi_**\- respondió el avejentado Soun- **_por favor, ayúdame a llegar a mi cuarto, ha sido un día muy largo después de todo este tiempo-._**

Estando la casa en silencio y con las luces apagadas, en la penumbra se pudo ver una silueta acercarse a la mesa del teléfono, marcar ciertos dígitos aprendidos de memoria, hablar en susurros para luego salir resguardada por una capa y las sombras de la noche.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación marital, los esposos se encontraban acostados uno junto al otro, Ryoga comenzó a deslizar su callosa mano sobre el vientre de su acompañante, buscándola, acariciándola, subiendo rápidamente la cadencia de sus toques al mismo tiempo que besaba con urgencia el delicado cuello.

-**_Ryoga ¿podríamos no…? Han sido muchas emociones, estoy algo indispuesta, disculpa-_** habló con un cierto tono triste la bella mujer.

-**_No, entiendo, discúlpame tú por ser tan insensible, es solo que… me haces falta, te necesito-_** contestó acercando sinuosamente el bulto que había comenzado a crecer en su pijama- **_si tan solo tú…-_**

**_-Entiendo- _**dijo de una manera casi autómata.

Akane se giró dándole la espalda a su esposo, se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su tersa y escultural retaguardia; de inmediato Ryoga entendió el mensaje, liberó el miembro que empezaba a molestarle en los pantalones, tomó de su propia saliva para humedecerse como siempre hacía y ensartó a Akane por la mitad, la sujetó por las caderas, comenzó a moverse con violencia en su interior, fue cuestión de minutos para que alcanzara el clímax; en cuanto se dio cuenta que él había terminado, Akane se separó para subirse su ropa, Ryoga la detuvo y le introdujo la mano en medio de sus femeninos pliegues como ya se le había hecho costumbre después de tomarla, notó, como cada vez, la ausencia de humedad en ella, nuevamente no había logrado que se lubricara.

-**_No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos_**\- le dijo él al oído.

-**_Si_**\- fue la escueta respuesta de ella antes de acomodarse dispuesta a dormir.

En realidad Ryoga tampoco había tenido muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero el hecho de saber a Ranma cerca le sulfuraba la sangre, solo quería marcar el territorio de lo que creía era solo de él.

-0-

Al día siguiente todo continuó siendo alegría en el Dojo Tendo, desde muy temprana hora Akane y Kasumi estuvieron conviviendo al preparar el desayuno, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Ryoga, como si temiera algo, o más bien, a alguien.

Después de lavar los trastes, todos se sentaron en la estancia a rememorar historias de la infancia de Akane, no se hizo ninguna alusión al tiempo que pasó fuera de casa, fue hasta la hora de la comida que Soun habló de otro tema importante.

-**_Chicos, debo informarles que el Dojo ha prosperado y tenemos clases regulares, sé que hemos tomado cierto renombre a nivel distrital y nos estamos preparando para un campeonato nacional-_**

**_-¡Eso me alegra mucho, papá! Pero ¿quién es el sensei? Por lo que sé tú no… no estabas del todo bien-_** preguntó Akane con cierta culpa en su tono.

-**_Bueno, he ahí la parte más delicada del asunto_** – aclaró su garganta con un poco de sake para decir al fin- **_Ranma, es Ranma quien ha sacado adelante al Dojo_**-.

La impresión en los rostros de los esposos era enorme, Akane no podía creerlo y Ryoga no cabía en sí de furia.

-**_Era importante comunicárselos ya que él seguirá asistiendo al Dojo a impartir clases como regularmente hace desde hace un año-._**

**_-¡Eso no es posible! ¿cómo puede permitirlo si…?-_** un iracundo Ryoga tomó la palabra.

-**_Fueron decisiones que se tomaron en su momento, te recuerdo, "hijo", que sigo siendo la cabeza de la familia, así que te voy a pedir respeto hacia mí y hacia mi hogar- _**dulcificó su tono de voz para mostrarse más paternal- **_pero eso lo veremos a su tiempo, ahora que estás casado con Akane formas parte de la familia y veremos cómo incluirte en el Dojo. Hoy es momento de celebrar el regreso de mi hija y su matrimonio, ¡Vamos! Toma algo conmigo, ¡Celebremos!-_**

El hombre mayor le ofreció un vaso lleno de sake al joven, él pensó en rehusarse ya que no acostumbraba beber, más después del exabrupto que había tenido no podía llevarle la contraria a su nuevo padre, por lo que la tomó de buen grado y de un solo trago esperando acabar pronto con el compromiso, más se encontró con un afable Soun presto a llenarle nuevamente el recipiente además de él mismo tener uno en la mano para brindar con su _nuevo hijo._

Trago tras trago fueron vaciándose las botellas de sake, Soun tenía un aguante formidable para el alcohol, sin embargo Ryoga, si había bebido cinco copas en toda su vida era demasiado; sin darle tregua, el patriarca continuó sirviéndole hasta que el pobre muchacho no podía más que balbucear, fue cuestión de minutos para que se quedará dormido.

Akane le había pedido a su padre que dejara de servirle licor a Ryoga, más recibió un guiño de su parte y su hermana le sonrió de manera cómplice, lo que solo logró confundirla y quedarse mirando expectante.

Soun Tendo se levantó para acercarse al jardín, levantó la mano y movió la cabeza a manera de señal; regresó a su lugar, casi de inmediato entró tras él Ranma.

Ante la muda expresión de Akane, tomó a Ryoga por un brazo y lo cargó en dirección de la segunda planta de la casa, en minutos estuvo nuevamente en la estancia.

-**_Lo dejé en el futón boca abajo, así evitaremos un accidente-._**

**_-Gracias, Ranma. Ahora, es tiempo de que hablemos todos-_** Soun pronunció la última palabra sacando a Akane de su estupor.

-**_Pero… yo…-_** intentó hablar la menor de las mujeres, tratando de bajar el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-**_Lo prometiste_**\- Kasumi le tomó suavemente la mano para llamar su atención.

Akane solo atinó a asentir en silencio.

-**_Yo había notado ciertos cambios en Nabiki, más creí que eran cuestiones de la edad y de haber empezado la universidad_**\- inició la conversación la mayor de las Tendo- **_había ocasiones en que estaba tan agotada que no quería salir de su cuarto, otras tantas podía pasar días enteros casi sin dormir. Cuando le cuestionaba decía que eran cosas de la escuela, que estaba bien, que a lo mejor tenía uno que otro problema producto del estrés pero que iría a ver al médico. Lamentablemente, le creí… Hace casi tres años, a principios de febrero, Ono se me declaró, fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, estaba completamente abstraída en mí misma… si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención no te hubiéramos perdido, Akane-_**

**_-No es tu culpa, hija. Yo fui un mal padre, jamás estuve con ustedes, si tan siquiera hubiera cumplido con mi deber, mis dos hijas estarían aquí ahora_**\- se lamentó el hombre mayor.

-**_Me están asustando, ¿qué es lo que le pasó a Nabiki?-_** intervino Akane.

-**_Ella… Ella está recluida en un hospital psiquiátrico_**\- pudo al fin decir más calmada Kasumi- **_después de que confesó lo que… pasó con Ranma, acudió voluntariamente por ayuda profesional, ahí fue donde decidió ingresarse para no causar más daño. Esta siendo tratada y está bien, siempre que la visitamos insistimos para que venga a casa con nosotros, pero se niega; ella está consciente del daño que te causó, sabe que es la culpable de que te hayas ido y cree que es un justo castigo el estar en ese hospital-_**

**_\- ¿Pero que es lo que tiene?-_** preguntó alarmada Akane.

-**_Ella sufre de bipolaridad_**\- suspiró la hermana mayor- **_a eso se debían sus cambios de ánimo, sus conductas, su comportamiento, por eso es que hizo lo que hizo-._**

**_-Puedo entender lo que le pasó a Nabiki, pero eso no justifica que Ranma se haya acostado con ella-_** afirmó llorando y con el dolor reflejado en su voz.

El aludido, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento habló.

-**_No es que lo haya hecho consciente, ella me drogó-_** dijo con molestia- **_yo… yo no recuerdo lo que en realidad pasó, ese día desperté en el cuarto de Nabiki, ella estaba a mi lado, ambos desnudos y había suficiente evidencia de que efectivamente habíamos tenido sexo; traté de rememorar, pero solo había un espacio en blanco, lo último que recordé fue haber bebido agua de una botella y una aspirina. Solo atiné a vestirme y salir corriendo de ahí, no fue si no hasta entrada la noche que regrese a casa, creían que nos habíamos fugado juntos, se alarmaron al verme regresar solo y sin saber de ti. Salí a buscarte de inmediato, estaba seguro que sabías lo que había sucedido, necesitaba explicarte. No pude encontrarte, nadie sabía de tu paradero, recorrí viejos y nuevos lugares durante meses y no hubo ningún rastro tuyo-._**

En este punto de su relato los ojos de Ranma dejaban ver su dolor, su ira, su impotencia, la angustia que vivió.

-**_Yo… yo… yo sí los vi esa noche, Ranma_**\- confesó Akane- **_llegué temprano ya que la función de cine a la que fui se canceló por falla eléctrica, parecía que no había nadie en casa, todos habían dicho que saldrían a distintos compromisos, incluido tú, subí a mi habitación pensando que estaba sola, empecé a escuchar ruidos extraños en el cuarto de Nabiki, no quise tomarles importancia al principio pero algo no estaba bien, me pareció escuchar tu voz seguida de gemidos. Yo… yo… no quería creerlo, así que me escabullí por la ventana hasta la de ella, logré asomarme y ahí… ahí… estaban ambos sobre la cama, ella… estaba encima de ti gimiendo tu nombre, tu… tu… -_**

Las lágrimas y sollozos le impidieron continuar, Kasumi la atrajo hacia sí intentando reconfortarla, los dos hombres permanecían con la cabeza baja, ambos avergonzados de la escena que se describía. Un poco más tranquila Akane prosiguió.

-**_No pude soportarlo más, había demasiado en mi cabeza, así que guardé lo que pude en mi mochila y me fui… no quería saber de nada ni de nadie y tampoco que supieran de mi, así que tomé el rumbo de las montañas… vagué sola cerca de una semana, hasta que el cansancio me venció y me quedé dormida junto a un río, cuando desperté Ryoga estaba a mi lado; él no me preguntó nada, tampoco le dije mucho, solo se limitó a cuidarme y llevarme por veredas que solo él conocía... Así ha sido desde entonces-_** terminó bruscamente su relato.

**_-¿Por eso te casaste con él?-_** preguntó de improviso Ranma.

Akane lo miró con los ojos aún brillosos por las lágrimas, abrió la boca para decir algo, más solo se mordió el labio.

-**_Creo que esto es algo que deben hablar en privado, al parecer tienen asuntos pendientes_**\- habló Soun- **_por nosotros no se preocupen, iremos a descansar. Sobre Ryoga, no te angusties, hija, estará inconsciente hasta mañana después del medio día-._**

Kasumi y Soun se retiraron no sin antes depositarle en la cabeza un beso a Akane. Cuando estuvieron solos, Ranma insistió.

-**_Dime, por favor, ¿acaso te casaste con él por venganza?_**\- sus ojos suplicaban una respuesta.

-**_No_**\- respondió firme pero triste la mujer- **_yo… yo… estaba embarazada-_**

**_-¿Se atrevió a abusar de ti? ¡Lo matare!-_** bramó Ranma.

-**_El hijo era tuyo-_**

En ese mismo instante se detuvo el tiempo para el joven, luchaba entre la alegría, el desconcierto, la ira, la tristeza, la culpa; miró a Akane buscando una explicación, en su cabeza solo resonaba la palabra "era".

-**_Recordarás que en ese tiempo empezaron los problemas entre tú y yo, todo fue después de… de… nuestra primera vez. No quería decirte, pero me hice una prueba casera de embarazo y dio positivo, no sabía qué haríamos ni como lo tomarías, apenas estaba asimilándolo cuando ocurrió todo. Me fui de casa sin pensar en nada más que lo que me dolía su traición, después de un mes de vivir con Ryoga le hablé de mi situación, estaba aterrada, lo que más temía era estar sola y que mi hijo creciera sin familia; él fue todo un caballero, me ofreció ser el padre de mi hijo, casarse conmigo, darnos un hogar, no pedía nada a cambio, ni siquiera guardaba la esperanza de que le correspondiera algún día, así que acepté, fuimos a la ciudad más cercana e hicimos el trámite del matrimonio. Una semana después me desperté en medio de un charco de sangre, le llamé inmediatamente y me llevo al hospital, había perdido al bebé. Él cuidó de mi todo el tiempo, me insistía para llamar a casa, pero siempre me negué, cuando me dieron de alta nos establecimos un tiempo en una pequeña villa mientras me recuperaba completamente, él buscó trabajo y se las arregló para solucionar todo; un año después de… lo que pasó, comencé a aceptar sus pretensiones, al principio todo fue inocente, una caricia, un abrazo, pero llegó el momento en que eso no bastó, lo entendía, no podía pedirle que siguiera dándome todo sin pedir nada a cambio, así que… comenzamos a ser un matrimonio normal. Cuando me hube recuperado del todo continuamos recorriendo los caminos, entrenando, yo no quería regresar a casa, no quería volver a verte ni a ti ni a Nabiki, tiene apenas un par de días que encontramos a Mousse y me contó todo, por eso estamos aquí-._**

Ranma no podía creer todo lo que ella había pasado, era su culpa, de nadie más.

**_-¿Lo amas?-_**

**_-No creo que pueda llamarse amor, tal vez afecto-_** respondió la joven- **_pero es mi esposo, él cuidó de mi en los peores momentos, cuando estaba sola y traicionada-_**

Una pregunta que no se atrevió a hacer le retumbaba en la cabeza al muchacho.

-**_Yo… yo… también tengo algo que confesarte. Aunque Nabiki usó drogas para que… tuviéramos relaciones, fue mi culpa. Sé que me odiaras más después lo que te voy a decir, pero debo hacerlo, quiero ser honesto. Cómo bien dices teníamos problemas después de nuestra primera vez, estabas esquiva y no me querías cerca de ti, en alguna ocasión tu padre me ofreció sake y acepté, como no tenía la costumbre de beber, rápidamente se me subió el alcohol a la cabeza, tanto que confundí la puerta de mi cuarto con la de ella. Cuando entré estaba en ropa interior, la observé y le dije que… que… de haber sabido que estaba así la hubiera elegido como mi prometida, ella me miró y se abalanzó a besarme, en un primer momento le correspondí pero me arrepentí de inmediato, la alejé de mí y salí de su habitación pidiendo disculpas. ¡Fui un estúpido, lo sé! Estaba bebido y con las hormonas a mil, pero eso no es justificación; sin embargo, creo que fue ahí donde comenzó a pensar en algo más conmigo. Durante los siguientes días la evité, pero estaba muy rara, entre más la rechazaba más me buscaba, por eso fue que aquella ocasión dije que saldría aunque fuera mentira, no sé cómo lo averiguó y cambio mis pastillas por otra cosa, lo confesó meses después-._**

Akane se mantenía cabizbaja, era demasiada información que procesar, si no hubiera sido porque su familia lo corroboro creería que era el guion para alguna película. Sin poder soportarlo más se deshizo en lágrimas, era demasiado.

Cautelosamente se acercó Ranma, pasó con delicadeza y ternura sus brazos sobre la menuda espalda, atrajo el convulso cuerpo hacia sí para al fin hacer descansar la femenina cabeza en su varonil pecho, ella se dejó hacer, ya no podía seguir haciéndose la fuerte; la había extrañado tanto, la añoró tanto, tanta falta que le había hecho.

Cuando se calmó él tomó su rostro con una de sus manos para levantarlo, se vieron directamente, entre ellos seguía aquella conexión que alguna vez tuvieron, cautelosamente acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó; fue un beso casto y tierno, uno en el que le transmitió todo lo que sentía por ella; Akane mantuvo los ojos cerrados, por primera vez en años sentía magia al tocar los labios de alguien más, con ese pensamiento Ryoga acudió a su mente, por lo que velozmente se apartó del contacto.

-**_Lo siento, no pude resistirme_**\- se disculpó Ranma- **_pero es que... Yo te…-._**

-**_Estoy casada con Ryoga, mi deber es estar a su lado_**\- le interrumpió abruptamente.

La mujer se levantó del lugar dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con su esposo, antes de que se perdiera en la penumbra del pasillo, Ranma le hizo una última pregunta.

**_-¿Tú me…?-_**

Ella frenó su trayectoria en seco, sin voltear a verlo contestó "_Eso ya no importa"_ y continuó su camino.

En la estancia se quedó el acongojado joven, pero estaba decidido a algo, no la perdería nuevamente, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, lucharía por ella hasta el final.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente Ryoga despertó con una terrible sed, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, intentó levantarse pero se sentía verdaderamente mal; poco a poco comenzó a recordar los sucesos del día anterior, una idea le llegó con la fuerza de un rayo: Ranma en el Dojo. Como pudo se incorporó, salió de la habitación donde estaba solo decidido a encontrar a Akane, bajó a trompicones las escaleras, desesperado entró en la estancia y se congeló, tranquilamente estaban ante la mesa los tres habitantes de la casa tomando té.

-**_Buenos días, Ryoga-_** saludó amablemente Akane- **_¿Te sientes mejor?-_**

Le tomó aún un par de segundos reaccionar, recompuso lo mejor que pudo el semblante y se acomodo junto a su esposa.

-**_Un poco-_** dijo con rasposa voz.

-**_Te traeré algo para la resaca, ¡Vaya que se divirtieron anoche! ¿Cierto, papa?-_** sonrió pícara Akane.

**_-¡Es verdad! Estoy muy contento, por fin tendré un hombre en casa con el cual parrandear_**\- contestó el patriarca riendo sonoramente.

Ryoga solo sonrió nervioso, no creía poder aguantar el ritmo de su suegro, pero debía esforzarse por Akane.

Después de desayunar, Akane invitó a su esposo a pasear por el jardín, se sentaron junto al estanque para charlar. Ella le platicó lo que había hablado con Kasumi y su padre el día anterior, obviamente omitiendo la parte de que Ranma estuvo ahí. También le dijo que antes de que él despertará había charlado con Soun sobre el Dojo, acordaron que todo seguiría como hasta ahora, Ranma continuaría liderando a los alumnos ya que estaba en puerta el inicio de las competencias, además, que en realidad todo el trabajo de levantar al Dojo lo había hecho él, era injusto cualquier acción que se tomara en contra; le externó su deseo de quedarse en casa, su padre aún estaba convaleciente y era de suma importancia relevar a Kasumi en las responsabilidades, dado todo lo sucedido no había tenido tiempo para su propia vida; también le habló sobre que no podía obligarlo a estar a su lado, le comentó que si decidía quedarse le ofrecían incorporarse a enseñar a un nuevo grupo que se estaba formando, con la condición de que no debía pelear con Ranma ni reclamarle nada, las cosas se habían aclarado y eso bastaba.

Ryoga escuchó atentamente todo lo que Akane le dijo sin interrumpirla, por supuesto que aceptaría quedarse, por nada del mundo iba a dejar a la mujer que por tantos años había amado, mucho menos ahora que Ranma era un peligro latente.

-0-

Akane decidió que visitaría a Nabiki en el hospital, necesitaba hablar con ella, por lo que al día siguiente por la tarde acudió.

Ryoga la acompañó sólo hasta la puerta del nosocomio, sabía que había cosas que debían aclarar entre familia, y por más ganas que tuviera de que su "felicidad" con Akane no terminara, estaba consciente de que ella no estaría tranquila hasta reunirse con su hermana.

Le indicaron a Akane que podía esperar en una bonita y cómoda banca del patio mientras le llamaban a la paciente, con nerviosismo se sentó, no dejaba de estrujar su vestido entre sus manos. Solo un par de minutos pasaron hasta que escuchó que le hablaban a su espalda, al girarse se encontró con la sombra de lo que solía ser su hermana: una Nabiki de cabello largo apenas sujeto en una descuidada coleta, ropa cómoda y nada reveladora que cubría su delgado cuerpo, además de bastantes más arrugas a como la recordaba. Apenas pudo observarla, pues la recién llegada se lanzó casi de inmediato a sus pies suplicando.

-**_Por favor, perdóname, por favor_**\- lloraba- **_fui una estúpida, no sabía lo que hacía, tú no te lo merecías-_**

-**_No, detente, anda-_** le abrazó cariñosamente Akane con los ojos húmedos intentando calmarla- **_tranquila, tranquila, ya pasó-_**

**_-¡No! Yo arruiné tu vida, arruiné tu futuro, soy la causante de todas tus desgracias, no tengo ni derecho a que me perdones-_** siguió llorando.

Akane la levantó del piso y la dirigió a que se sentaran juntas en el banco, continuó acariciándole su espalda y cabeza en señal de consuelo, cuando estuvo más tranquila continuaron la charla.

-**_Calma, Nabiki, ya pasó, ya pasó todo-_** intentó reconfortarla- **_ya estoy en casa, todo está bien, no fue tu culpa, estás enferma y no nos dimos cuenta, no te ayudamos-_**

**_-Yo… yo sabía, muy en el fondo, que no estaba bien, pero me rehusaba a pedir ayuda, no supe detenerme a tiempo, no pude controlarme-_** más tranquila habló Nabiki- **_ahora veo todo lo malo que hice, me arrepiento, de verdad ¿Podrás… perdonarme algún día?-_**

Akane la miró con ternura, al final, seguía y seguiría siendo su hermana. La abrazó con tal fuerza que la chica se quejó.

**_-¡Discúlpame! -_**dijo la menor aflojando el agarre- **_es solo que… necesitaba algo así_**-

Ambas rieron reconfortadas.

-**_Dime ¿para cuando se casan?, Digo, supongo que ya todo está arreglado con Ranma y que regresaste para eso ¿no?-_** interrogó la mayor.

-**_Eso… eso no sucederá_**\- respondió la más joven con cierta resignación y tristeza.

**_-¿¡Pero como que no?! ¿No seguirás guardándole rencor, cierto? Yo… yo fui la que hizo todo, él… yo lo drogué para…-_**

**_-Lo sé-_** interrumpió Akane- **_eso está aclarado-_**

**_-¿Acaso ya no lo amas?-_**

La pregunta retumbó en los oídos de la chica de cabello azulado generándole primero una mirada de miedo seguida de una de profunda tristeza.

-**_No es eso… es… las cosas son más complicadas-_**

**_-¿Se casó con alguien más?-_** la respuesta fue negativa- **_¿Tú… tú estás casada con alguien más?-_**

No hubo respuesta.

-**_Siempre está la opción del divorcio_**\- una nueva respuesta negativa-**_ ¿tienen hijos?-_**

El pánico se reflejó de inmediato en el rostro de la más pequeña, para luego soltar junto a su hermana una sonora carcajada.

-**_Bueno, eso ya es ganancia-_**

**_-Es más complicado, Nabiki. Se hicieron compromisos, no… no puedo lastimarlo-_**

**_-Pero no eres feliz-_** la mirada desamparada de la hermana menor se lo confirmó- **_Akane, después de todo lo que te hice pasar, de lo que has sufrido, mereces ser feliz; mereces amar y que te amen con locura y eso solo Ranma puede hacerlo. Él sufrió como nadie, se sentía culpable a la vez que desesperado por encontrarte; te buscó por meses, nunca se dio por vencido, pero para cuando regreso al Dojo se dio cuenta que este se estaba yendo a la ruina, no permitiría que lo que tú más amabas se hundiera, así que se enfocó en sacarlo adelante, en hacerlo prosperar, él quería que para cuando tú regresaras estuviera mejor que nunca, se ha esforzado desde entonces por ti, él estaba seguro que regresarías al Dojo, que regresarías a su lado-_**

Las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por el rostro de la chica de oscuro cabello, ahora fue se turno de ser reconfortada por su hermana.

**_-¿Regresarás a casa?-_**

**_-Aún no es tiempo, voy bien con el tratamiento pero no me siento segura de estar tan estable. Estaré en casa para ser madrina en tu boda... con Ranma-_** le guiñó cómplice.

Akane rio ante la ocurrencia.

-0-

Los primeros días Ranma se limitaba a dar las clases en el Dojo para inmediatamente retirarse ya que había dejado de vivir con los Tendo un par de meses después de lo sucedido, pero con el paso de los días fue necesario que la convivencia aumentara, ya que le rendía rigurosa cuenta de la situación a Soun. Al principio solo hablaban entre ellos, sin embargo después se requirió la presencia de Akane y Ryoga, ya que al final serían ellos quienes heredarían la sociedad del Dojo Tendo-Saotome.

Ryoga se aburría tremendamente en esas reuniones, al principio solo asistía para supervisar el comportamiento de Akane y Ranma, más después de algunas semanas en las que se convenció que no había peligro real, dejó de ir, dejando ese asunto en manos de su esposa. Soun acudió a las citas casi el mismo tiempo que Ryoga, cuando esté dejó de estar presente se excusó alegando que aún se fatigaba demasiado por lo que prefería retirarse a descansar.

Akane y Ranma convivían bastante preparando los detalles para los próximos combates, cuando estaban más próximas las fechas trabajaban hasta altas horas de la noche. Por su lado, Ryoga había comenzado a agarrarle gusto al alcohol, el adormecer sus sentidos y fugarse de su realidad le resultaba más fácil, por lo que la mayoría de las veces que Akane estaba trabajando, él prefería salir acompañado de su GPS a visitar los bares del barrio.

Fue cierta ocasión en la que estaban solos terminando las listas de alumnos que inició la charla.

-**_Me haces falta_**\- soltó de improviso Ranma.

-**_Ya lo hablamos, soy una mujer casada_**\- fue la tranquila respuesta de Akane.

-**_Si me miras a los ojos y me dices que no sientes nada por mi, juro por el amor que te tengo, que jamás volveré a hablarte de esto-_**

Akane detuvo su tarea, se giró para quedar frente a Ranma dispuesta a mentirle descaradamente, pero fue al ver esos azules ojos que tanto amaba que sus defensas se cayeron.

No pudo decir nada, ningún sonido salía de su boca, estaba perdida en esa mirada que tenía sobre sí, los ojos de Ranma eran fuego puro, destellaban. Pasó un breve tiempo que les parecieron horas, ninguno se movía, casi no respiraban; ella estaba ahí, con esos bellos ojos que lo volvían loco, anhelantes, suplicantes.

El muchacho arrebatadamente terminó con la distancia que los separaba, se adueñó salvajemente de su boca, la invadió con ferocidad, sus manos viajaron por todo el esbelto cuerpo, buscando aliviar el frío que sentían desde que se había ido. Ella respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, había añorado tanto esa sensación, ese fuego que le quemaba, instintivamente le arrancó la camisa que él traía puesta, necesitaba sentir aquella quemante piel sobre su piel desnuda, lo necesitaba a él.

Él desvío por un momento la atención de la femenina boca para avorazarse sobre su cuello, lamió con desesperación cada parte de esa blanca piel, se deslizó dejando un camino ardiente de saliva hasta alcanzar sus senos, le despojó del estorbo de la ropa para saciar su sed de ella, lentamente acarició con su lengua las elevadas puntas, degustándolas para luego introducirlas alternadamente en su boca, succionó cual niño hambriento cada una de las cimas de aquel manjar del que le habían privado hacía tiempo.

Akane disfrutaba aquellas excitantes caricias a más no poder, trazó con sus manos todos y cada uno de los duros músculos de Ranma, recorrió desde su cuello hasta su bajo vientre donde el pantalón sólo fue un obstáculo momentáneo que rápidamente desechó; palpó el enorme miembro varonil en toda su extensión, le acarició con devoción, se deleitó delineando aquella turgente elevación con su tacto, le pródigo con sublimes movimientos ascendentes y descendentes que solo aumentaban la excitación y tamaño del miembro.

El joven regresó sobre sus pasos en dirección de la dulce boca que había desatendido, encima de los labios le susurró un "te necesito" cargado de deseo, ella lo miró fijamente asintiendo en silencio, eso bastó.

Dirigió sus poderosas manos a la tersa retaguardia disfrutando el tacto de aquella deliciosa piel, afianzó el agarre levantando a la fémina con mucha facilidad, ella utilizó sus piernas para sujetarlo por la cintura eliminando la distancia entre ambos con urgencia, el duro falo de Ranma entró con bastante facilidad en Akane, la humedad que emanaba de ella era tan abundante que chorreaba hasta el piso; el hombre arremetió sin miramientos introduciéndose hasta el fondo con pasión desbordada, con la misma intensidad era apresado por ella. Sus cuerpos se enredaron en una frenética y salvaje danza que no terminaría hasta que estuvieran saciados uno del otro, se habían hecho tanta falta que solo buscaban fundirse, ser uno, únicamente los ahogados gemidos desgarraban el silencio de la noche.

Fue tal el desborde de locura y amor que alcanzaron un éxtasis divino, ella le encajó las uñas en la musculosa espalda a la vez que intentó sin éxito acallar su grito de gozo mordiéndolo en el hombro, él afianzó tanto el agarre sobre la femenina retaguardia que dejó las marcas de sus dedos plasmadas en la delicada piel, experimentaron un orgasmo tan intenso como nunca antes, Akane logró sentir cómo Ranma vacío su semilla en su interior.

Jadeantes, sudorosos, exhaustos, felices, así estaban luego de aquella salvaje demostración de lo mucho que se habían añorado. Muy lentamente Ranma colocó sobre el piso a su amada, tomó con su mano aquel adorado rostro y la volvió a besar dulce, suave, lleno de amor.

-**_Me has hecho mucha falta-_** susurró sobre su boca aún.

-**_Yo… lo siento_**\- fue la única respuesta que articuló ella antes de tomar sus prendas y escapar de su lado.

-**_Akane, espera, ¡Akane!_**\- le llamó desesperado.

Iba a seguirla cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, se colocó su ropa lo mejor que pudo para encarar al que arribaba.

**_-¡Pero si es mi gran amigo Ranma Saotome!-_** habló más fuerte de lo normal y arrastrando las palabras un alcoholizado Ryoga- **_¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí todavía? ¿Qué no tienes a nadie que te quiera en tu casa?-_**

**_-Si, ya me iba, Ryoga_**\- apretó la mandíbula al responder.

**_-¡Qué bien! Yo, por mi parte, subiré a hacerle el amor a MI amada esposa, es una fiera en la cama ¿Sabías?-_** rio cínico ante su propio comentario- **_se mueve tan rico que me hace venir en minutos-_**

**_-A eso se le llama ser eyaculador precoz_**\- contestó mordaz.

-**_Hoy te perdonaré solo porque estoy de buen humor-_** lo miró con ira contenida- **_cualquiera esta de buen humor cuando sabe que le espera una buena cogida-_**

**_-Si ella no termina igual, dudo que pueda llamarse buena cogida-_**

Ambos se vieron furiosos, retándose; el ebrio hombre sonrió para sí creyéndose superior, a final de cuentas él era quien dormiría con Akane. Dejó a un iracundo Ranma donde estaba y torpemente subió a la habitación

Encontró a Akane ya acostada, se desnudó, se introdujo al lecho matrimonial y comenzó a manosearla sin tapujos ni consideración.

-**_Por favor, Akane, si tan solo pudieras…-_** rogó, más fue en vano su súplica.

Supo por la respiración de la chica que estaba profundamente dormida, desde que vivían juntos se le dificultaba conciliar el sueño ciertas noches, por lo que un amable doctor le recetó pastillas para dormir y las tomaba con regularidad. Así que decidió hacerse sin consentimiento de lo que creía suyo.

La colocó recostada sobre la espalda y comenzó a masajear el suave pecho, apretó sin hacerle daño, apenas lo bastante para excitarse; no era la primera vez que lo hacía, anteriormente solo tocaba lo suficiente y terminaba masturbándose, pero hoy tenía antojo de más. Ahora tendría que elegir entre desnudarla de la parte de arriba o la de abajo, no le gustaría dar un movimiento en falso y que despertara furiosa, así que optó por el premio mayor. Con suavidad, intentando apenas moverla, deslizó el pantalón y la ropa interior hasta sus tobillos, acarició sin miramientos el aterciopelado pubis, se acercó a aspirar su suave aroma más algo no le gustó, no era la esencia normal de Akane, había algo mas. Continuó con su inspección, con cuidado comenzó a introducir sus dedos en la intimidad de la mujer, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que entraban, indicativo de la anormal humedad presente; decidido, separó los labios femeninos y acercó su rostro, con tiento empezó a lamer aquel lugar que pocas veces podía recorrer así pero cuyo sabor se había grabado, sacó y metió la lengua de ahí un par de veces, degustó, definitivamente ese no era el sabor normal de su esposa, tenía un toque ácido que no le agradó, entonces decidió buscar en la ropa interior de ella, halló que estaba empapada con un líquido espeso. La furia lo asaltó, por eso fue que Ranma estaba tan tarde ahí, le estaban viendo la cara de imbécil.

Sin contemplaciones, giró a Akane para que quedara boca abajo, dada la rudeza con la que estaba siendo tratada intentó despertar.

**_-¿Qué… que estás haciendo?-_** se quejó apenas.

-**_Eres mi esposa y me debes respeto, debes hacer lo que te diga-_** habló rojo de ira- **_y ahora te exijo-._**

Le alzó con brusquedad las caderas, mojó su mano con su saliva para humedecerse el erecto miembro y sin piedad lo introdujo en el virgen recoveco de Akane. Lágrimas de dolor corrieron por sus mejillas en medio del sopor que luchó por disipar mientras era violentamente asaltada una y otra vez por aquel que alguna vez la cuidó; por más que intentó luchar, su cuerpo adormecido por las pastillas no le respondía lo suficiente, por su parte Ryoga continuó introduciéndose brutalmente y sin compasión en ella, maltratándola, desgarrándola, humillándola; no fue si no hasta que eyaculó dentro que se sintió satisfecho y se retiró de la cama.

Él se acomodó su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir se giró a verla y le dijo.

-**_No se te olvide que eres MI esposa, me perteneces-_** y se fue.

Akane se quedó ahí, sollozando, sin lograr moverse bien y con un tremendo dolor, más tarde solo logró levantarse para tomar un largo baño, lo necesitaba.

Al día siguiente evitó a toda costa salir del cuarto, cuando Kasumi fue a buscarla le objetó que se sentía mal por lo que prefería descansar, su hermana no ahondó en el tema y se limitó a llevarle algo de comer. Aunque Ranma se preguntó si era real el malestar de Akane prefirió dejarla tranquila por el momento, creyó que después de lo vivido con él debía darle su espacio.

Fue hasta la noche que Ryoga regresó a la casa y entró a la habitación con un enorme ramo de flores, Akane se encontraba en la cama, en cuanto lo vio se puso a la defensiva tapándose con su cobija.

-**_Akane, perdóname, por favor, perdóname-_** rogó llorando con auténtico arrepentimiento- **_por favor, perdóname-_**

Intentó acercarse, más instintivamente ella se sobresaltó solo de verlo aproximarse. Ryoga se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo, había herido a aquella que juro proteger y que amaba.

-**_Yo… te entiendo. Sé que no merezco nada, mucho menos tu perdón… pero… había tomado y ¡estaba vuelto loco de celos! Creí que…-_**

**_-Nada justifica lo que me hiciste- _**le interrumpió con odio- **_no tenías derecho a hacerlo… no… ¡No te pertenezco! Jamás te perdonaré-_**

Ryoga sintió su corazón partirse al escuchar aquellas palabras, aunque sabía que se merecía eso y más fue terrible oírlas de aquella a quién amaba con toda su alma, había convertido ese noble sentimiento en algo enfermizo.

-**_Te hice algo terrible_**\- tapó su rostro horrorizado- **_no me reconozco, me he vuelto un monstruo solo por aferrarme a algo imposible... Yo… debo irme-_**

Sacó un sobre de entre sus ropas que depósito sobre la cama, salió por la puerta y bajó a la estancia, ahí se encontraba Ranma haciendo el papeleo de los alumnos.

-**_Ranma… ¿Podrías… podrías ir…? Akane quiere verte-_** dijo al fin- **_por favor, cuídala_**-

Ranma no entendió el comportamiento del joven Hibiki, sin embargo asintió.

Ryoga le dedicó una sonrisa llena de melancolía justo antes de darse la vuelta para salir con su mochila en una mano y los pedazos de su alma a cuestas.

-0-

-**_Akane, ¿Puedo pasar?-_** preguntó el hombre de azules ojos ante la habitación de huéspedes- **_Ryoga me dijo que querías verme-_**

Al no obtener respuesta se aventuró a suavemente abrir la puerta, se alarmó ante la visión de Akane sobre la cama cubierta con una manta y abrazándose a sí misma llorando desconsolada.

**_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Háblame por favor!-_** le exigió al tiempo que se colocó a su lado lo más rápido que pudo.

Ella alzó la mirada, el valor del que se había llenado para encarar a Ryoga se había esfumado, se sintió tan indefensa como cuando escapó de su casa hacía tres años, con la diferencia que ahora era Ranma quien estaba a su lado intentando mitigar su dolor. Se abalanzó a sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en el moreno torso y lloró; lloró la culpa, el dolor, el ultraje, lloró por ella, lloró por Ryoga, lloró por los años que había estado fuera, lloró por el bebé perdido, lloró por el largo camino que tuvo que recorrer para reencontrar su hogar, para regresar a Ranma.

El joven entendió que no necesitaba hablar, que solo debía vaciar la tristeza con la que cargaba para poder volver a llenarse de amor, de felicidad. Se recargó en la cama llevándola consigo para así poder acurrucarla entre sus brazos; cuando la noche empezaba a abandonarlos se separó apenas un poco para hablarle.

-**_Debo… debo irme, no quiero que Ryoga me encuentre aquí y te haga algo-_**

**_-Otra vez… -_** susurró casi automáticamente.

Ranma se tensó de inmediato, la puso frente a él para verla mejor y trató de decir lo más calmado que pudo.

-**_Dime que no es cierto, ¿se atrevió a lastimarte? ¿Qué te hizo?-_**

Sus ojos brillaban furiosos, su respiración asemejaba a la de un toro iracundo.

-**_Él… -_** habló calmada, ya sin tristeza en su voz- **_ya… no importa, solo no te vayas-_**

Akane se volvió a acurrucar en el protector pecho, inmediatamente se calmó el varón, sabría esperar la respuesta, si es que llegaba.

**_-¿Qué es esto?-_** cuestionó tomando el sobre.

-**_No lo sé, ábrelo-_**

El hombre sacó del interior documentos en los que se podía leer como título "Divorcio", el formulario estaba lleno con los datos correspondientes a Ryoga, al final se encontraba el sello y firma de Hibiki, solo bastaba con que Akane hiciera lo propio para entregarlo en el municipio y la separación sería legal. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de las tormentas, regresaba a puerto seguro.

-0-

Akane olió el delicioso sabor del takoyaki, se acercó hipnotizada al carrito, pidió una orden y se sentó lentamente en uno de los bancos que acompañaba el establecimiento ambulante a esperar su comida. En el asiento más próximo estaba otra mujer de oscura cabellera evidentemente embarazada.

**_-¿Cuántos meses tienes?-_** preguntó la chica Tendo.

-**_Ocho meses_**\- respondió soñadora la aludida.

**_-¿Es el primero?-_**

-**_Si_**\- rio divertida- **_aunque me siento como si fuera el segundo, mi esposo fue el primero-_**

Ambas rieron cómplices.

-**_Te entiendo_**\- contestó Akane- **_tuve que escaparme del mío para poder venir a comer aquí-_**

**_-¡Yo igual! No me deja hacer nada, cree que por cualquier cosa puedo perder al bebé, me cuida de todo, a veces es un fastidio-_** expresó soñadora- **_pero es el hombre más bueno del mundo-_**

**_-¡Qué afortunada eres!-_**

**_-¡Sakura! Al fin te encuentro ¿Por qué te escondes de mi? Te dije que el pulpo no le hace bien al bebé, vamos a casa, te preparé una deliciosa cena nutritiva con vegetales y carne a la plancha-_**

La chica recientemente encontrada hizo un puchero de resignación, se dio pesadamente la vuelta de su asiento dispuesta a acompañar a su marido.

-**_Te dije-_** se dirigió a Akane mientras tomaba la mano de aquel que la buscaba y se acercaba requiriendo un mimo.

Fue hasta ese momento que el recién llegado se percató de la presencia de la otra chica, la miró con sorpresa al principio, para después dedicarle una sonrisa cargada de felicidad y añoranza, se despidió de ella en silencio inclinando la cabeza, Akane correspondió con el mismo gesto y agitó la mano.

Le entregaron su pedido, estaba por degustar lentamente el primer bocado cuando lo escuchó.

**_-¡Akane! Te dije que me esperaras, ya sabes que no debes comer takoyaki-_** le reclamó Ranma.

Apenas vio que estaba a su lado engulló de una vez la mitad de su comida, con sus mejillas atiborradas parecía una pequeña ardilla guardando nueces, lo que provocó un gesto de ternura en su esposo.

-**_Eres una niña, el doctor dijo que había que vigilar tu alimentación, queremos que nuestro hijo crezca sano y fuerte ¿Cierto?-_** le acarició cariñosamente el apenas notorio vientre- **_yo los cuidaré esta vez, nada les pasará-_**

**_-Ya pasaron 8 años, estaremos bien, además tu hijo y yo queremos takoyaki, no nos molestes-_** respondió ella enseñándole la lengua juguetonamente y comiendo con descaro el resto del platillo.

Ranma soltó una sonora carcajada.

-**_Si comes demasiado te crecerá el trasero… aunque pensándolo bien, eso no me molesta ¿Quieres otra orden?-_**

Ella le miró con fingida molestia para luego colgársele del cuello y negar con la cabeza.

-**_No, vamos a casa-_**

Caminaron por la calle tomados de la mano.

**_-¿Sabes? Últimamente me ha dado por pensar en Ryoga, ¿Qué crees que haya sido de él?-_**

**_-Él está bien... Es feliz-_**

**_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-_**

**_-Digamos que… es intuición femenina-_**

**_-Debes tener razón-_** contestó Ranma antes de depositarle un dulce beso en la mano a Akane.

-0-

_No estaba muerta… andaba de parranda ja ja ja_

_Ya sé que no tengo perdón por tenerlos en ascuas tanto tiempo, ya estoy retomando "Encuentros ocultos", así que no desesperen._

_Espero les haya gustado esta historia, ya saben, se recibe cualquier comentario siempre y cuando sea con respeto._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y por su paciencia, esperen noticias mías pronto._

_¡Un abrazo a tod@s!_


End file.
